Stacy's Dogcraft Builds
Here is a list of builds from Stacy's Dogcraft series: Stacy's Home Stacy's Home in Dogcraft is her base of operation, where she displays the fan art and keeps Page, Molly, Polly, Milqetoast, and Pipsqueak. The house is mainly built from Birch wood to represent a Dalmatians black and white fur, the bottom floor is Japanese maple wood which was one of the first trees she saw and loved in Dogcraft. The house has three floors, the bottom is where Stacy has a dining table and art gallery (to display fan art). The second floor has Stacy's closet and kitchen. The third floor was used to contain the 101 Dalmatians, but is now her bedroom, and the roof has a garden with telescope. The house also has a basement containing storage chests, Beds for Stacy's dogs and a path leading to 'Noah's Bark'. She is so amazing at what she builds. My question is how much wood do you need to build it???????? Noah's Bark One of Stacy's main goals for Dogcraft is to find and rescue most (if not all) of the different dog breeds through the world. To achieve this goal, Stacy decided very early on in the series to build a shelter for all the dogs that she rescued. Now only small dogs live there, because it was full and she moved all the bigger dogs into The Quonset. It is a massive oak-wood plank based structure with a brown-stained glass roof that is furnished with a bath that was for dogs, but the Dog Guard (an Iron Golem) uses it now, work area, two floors of grass-filled stalls for rescued dogs. Since this was a very special building to Stacy, she named it for one of her wolves, Noah. A play on the biblical story of Noah's Ark, she named it Noah's "Bark". Noah's Bark also has a small passageway to the Quonset, Dog Guard's guard dog runs through this to keep watch. The Pet Cemetery The Pet Cemetery '''is an area where Stacy puts her deceased pets and animals to rest, the animals that usually played a bigger part in the Series than a normal farm animal and may have been Name tagged. The first animal to be placed in the cemetery was 'Omelette' a squicken baby who drowned in episode 5. The Dock it '''Stacy's boat Dock was a built in episode 14 next to the Pet Cemetery. The Dock is a great way to easily travel from place to place water wise but proved very difficult and frustrating to make, due to the boats struggling to stay in place. Squicken Beach The Squicken Beach is an area made specifically created for Stacy's Squickens, a mixed breed of Chickens and Squids. Winks Dopgark Winks''' Dopgark''' is different spelling for Dogpark The Puppy Paw squids live in them. Damian's Silo Damian's Silo is a large fire hydrant near the Puppy Pawnd where Damian the yellow sheep lives and is where Stacy stores her crops/vegtables. Mount Ruffmore '''Mount Ruffmore '''is a mountain in which Stacy carved a bone into. It was finally completed in episode 100. Kitty Cubbys Kitty Cubbys is where Stacy keeps 6 of her cats. Tomcat Towers Tomcat Towers is where Stacy keeps her male cats, Stampy, Dog, and Oliver. Category:Dogcraft The Quonset is a large stone structure that Stacy built originally for her farm animals. Further on, she decided to move the animals back into their pen in a more designated area and bigger dogs into The Quonset.